The Creeper Reaper
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: BEATNGU VS. BSAVENGU!


Creation began on 01-05-09

Creation ended on 01-15-09

Jeepers Creepers

The Creeper Reaper

A/N: I must give thanks to Leighlei for inspiring me to write a "Jeepers Creepers" fic after looking at "Return To the Highway". Though I never paid much attention to the movies involving the Creeper, the abilities of it are amazing. I own neither the Jenner siblings nor Leighlei's Deth character. I don't even own the Creeper, but I do own some that make their presence in here. Anyway, on with the story.

They say he has been around since Biblical Times, that he is immortal, and that he was once human. A human…that made a deal with Satan, becoming his eternal servant, and sending his victims to Hell. But little did people know, somebody that knew the truth was after him, and was almost as dangerous as he was. He may have failed to stop him in the past, but nothing would stop him saving the lives of the present and future. Those that saw him called him an angel or an agent of Christ, but they didn't know the price he had to pay. Like the man that made a deal with Hell…he made a deal with Heaven. He would walk among the living for eternity, unable to die until he had found, slain, and condemned his unholy brother. While most called the one that eats people the Creeper, he called himself the Creeper Reaper, a Grim Reaper-like warrior that had only him on his list of who had to go.

-

The _East 9_ highway was long and harsh, surrounded by miles of rocks and cornfields. Nearly nine months had gone by, but for a one Darius "Darry" Jenner, accompanied by his lover, Meredeth "Deth" Raike, that time didn't matter at all. Ever since the Creeper took his sister instead of him that night, he's developed the feeling that she hadn't died yet. That the Creeper was keeping her alive for an unknown period of time, and he had high hopes that they would find her, save her, and kill the Creeper before he killed anybody else. With a big truck, a pair of flamethrowers, lots of guns that they were able to acquire from a recent gun-shop, and a map, the young couple had faith in their abilities to do the difficult job of killing an enemy to humanity that refused to die.

"You sure this information's legit?" Deth asked Darry, looking over the limited information they had on their opponent.

"Positive," he answered. "Those incestuous Bang-Bang Sisters are known for looking into information from ancient history. This thing's been around since the days of Christ himself. And with the information from the woman I was telling you about, this thing hibernates twenty-three years at a time, so I don't think it sleeps much if it needs to eat."

"I hope she is still alive. That thing's going down," she told him.

HONK-HONK!!! Some car behind honked that it wanted to pass them, and Darry looked through the rear view mirror to see what car it was. Instead of a rusted, beaten, old truck with a license plate that read: "BEATNGU", a green H2 Hummer was behind them, with a license plate that read: "BSAVENGU" and they allowed it to pass them on the road.

"Excuse me!" Somebody in the Hummer yelled. "I heard there was an old church nearby! Is that true?"

"There used to be one, but it burned down months ago!" Darry told the driver. "There's nothing there, anymore! Everything's gone!"

"Un-uh! What I'm looking for is there, still! Thank you!" The driver said, and sped away from them.

Darry and Deth looked at each other and then back at the truck, and decided to follow the driver.

-

_My nightmares are getting worse with each passing night,_ thought the driver of the Hummer as he pulled up to the burnt remains of the old church, _and if he has actually done something like this again to a girl, this'll be the twelfth he's tried to achieve that sick goal. I can't let another innocent life die from that experience._

He got out onto the ground and flexed his muscles from their stiff positions, overlooking the destroyed church. The faded aura of what used to dwell here still lingered by what looked like a drainpipe, drawing him over to it, showing him past images of how many lives were taken in the last forty-six years that this place had been used as a hibernation spot for the Creeper when he found it abandoned. They were horrid images! Men, women, children, all thrown down the chute, wrapped up, certain parts of them taken out by him, and then stitched back up and kept alive for later nourishment for him, what remained of them became his parts for tools and decoration for his home. One of the images shown to him was what he tried to prevent almost two-hundred years ago when he took a woman: She looked like a princess with her beautiful party dress, but it was ripped to shreds, showing cuts and scarring made by the Creeper on her legs, and a largely-swollen belly, clear signs of a pregnancy in its final trimester, leaving the girl half-naked from the waist down. She was on the ground, trying to get away from the Creeper, but her pregnancy made it impossible, for the unborn life kicked inside her constantly, making her scream her lungs out and attempt to scratch the thing she was forced to carry out of her, even if it killed her in the process. The Creeper stopped her and held her firmly down, keeping her hands away from the rest of her body with his wings and spreading her legs apart with his claws. The man could see the girl was afraid to death of what he (the Creeper) had done to her periodically each time she acted out against him, and what the Creeper was about to do to her for the final time. The Creeper, showing his supernatural manliness, pushed his member into her degraded void, hurting her again as the unborn babe kicked faster as its father began to thrust hard and relentlessly into her. He licked at her face, tasted her fear, and enjoyed the sick pleasure he was receiving from this. She screamed louder as a kick from the child and the explosion of the father releasing his seed into her again, made her try to move her legs as her water broke painfully.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!!" Her screams were like music to the father as he kept at her, and then felt him removing himself from her, only to thrust into her again, like a battering ram.

The flesh of her stomach expanded a bit more and the man could see a small bump as the baby kicked her harder, looking for a way out. The Creeper began to slow down, still rough with her, but not so much that she thought she was being killed this way. He spread her legs further apart and sat upright in a nigh-sitting position, the mandibles on his face spreading out in excitement. The man watched the vision in disgust as the Creeper lowered his head down at the belly, feeling the child move around. When he pulled his head back up, he began to remove his member from her, but causing her even more pain as she felt something more leaving her body. Not even giving her time to rest, along with his member came a pair of claws, a light-green in color tone, hideously-scaly, and covered in its mother's blood as she screamed from the internal damage both father and child were doing to her.

But then, something went unexpectedly: Before the head even emerged, the girl stopped screaming as her heart stopped beating, and she died. The claws that latched onto the Creeper began to decrease in grip, making him growl at the dead girl as he began to remove himself completely from her and used his claws to cut her open and remove the baby. It had been stillborn because of the death of the mother, enraging him. Wasting nine months with this girl in order to secure a successor for himself, feeding her his seed and growing the child closer to term once every month. He took back what he gave, and after that, he ate her lifeless womb, along with her other organs.

_No other recent women experienced that here,_ he thought as walked around charred corpses that had been reduced to ash leavings. _I can't let another girl go through that again. I gotta find him and put an end to him forever._

Creak! The sound of a twig snapping got his attention, and he looked back through the chute, seeing the very people he had asked for directions to this pit.

-

Darry and Deth gasped and backed away from the drainpipe and didn't hesitate to run away back to the truck.

"No! Wait!" The guy yelled to them. "Please, wait! I need to ask you something!"

They watched him crawl up the pipe and got a good look at him: He was a tall, dark-skinned, middle-aged man dressed in a white shirt with "Heaven Shows Love to People" written in gold letters on it and dark-blue pants.

"Did any of you see what used to dwell in there?" He asked the couple.

Darry looked at him and said, "I did. Along with my sister."

The man's eyes widened, driving him to say, "He took her, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did, and that was nearly nine months ago. Now, we're trying to find it and save her if she's still alive."

_Your sister may still be alive if she's been with the Creeper for nearly nine months, _he thought, fearfully, _but if what he's done to her is anything like what he did to his last forced mate, she might not survive unless she's as tough as stone._

Darry looked at him, while he was deep in thought, and asked, "You've seen this thing before, haven't you, sir?"

"I've seen what he's capable of doing. I believe your sister is still alive. But the Creeper has chosen a new home after destroying this one. I gotta find his new domain before something terrible happens to your sister that's near worse than being eaten to death."

"What'd you mean?" Deth asked him. "I've had dreams about this thing, and they've all involved cornfields and that thing flying out at people."

"Is it by itself or with others like it?" The man asked her.

"I don't know. I mean, I see it by itself in the beginning, but then later, I see something that might be like it. Except it's smaller."

"Precognition-like dreams," he told her. "Unlike other dreams, they show things that may happen unless they're prevented by undoing what could be reality now. Unless you're going after the Creeper to kill him, I'd suggest you go home."

"We're looking to kill it and save my sister, sir," Darry told him. "We're not going home until we do so. That thing can think twice before doing something wrong to her."

"I praise you for showing bravery even when faced with despair, but there's no way you can stop him. Even if you were packing serious heat capable of a small war, it wouldn't be enough to stop him."

"How would you know?" Darry asked him as he and Deth headed back to their truck. "I saw that thing kill several cops and a cat lady, get run over repeatedly, and that only pissed it off."

"Do you really wanna know how I'd know?" The man asked him. _If this boy's as serious as he sounds about wanting to save his sibling, he could be an invaluable ally._

"Yeah, I wanna know," Darry told him. _Just who the Hell is this guy?_

"Some things about this guy I can't tell you yet, but I'll tell you this much. If he's kept your sister alive, then, that could only mean one thing: He's either going to use her as brood mare to try and sire a successor…or he already has and waiting for it to fully develop." He told the pair.

"What?! That thing's goin' to make Trish carry its baby? Oh, Hell, no!" The boy shouted, infuriated. "Look, man, I wanna know everything you know about this thing. Where it's likely to go, why you're after it…everything."

"I think a formal introduction would start things off right, since it seems we're both in this for the long run," the man responded.

"Jenner," Darry said. "Darius Jenner. Friends just call me Darry. This is my girlfriend, Deth Raike. And you are?"

"Gabriel Michael 36th. Though, most people refer to me as Bardiel. You'd have to read up on angels and archangels to know who he was. All three of them." The man, Gabriel, told them.

"They were angels and archangels, as you yourself put it," Deth said.

"Touche," Gabriel uttered. "One of the best way to get rid of the Creeper permanently…is to render him immobile…and incinerate him, body and all. That way, he's put down permanently. I almost tried to do him in that way, but he got away from me before I could throw him away into a volcano to end his terrible story."

"How long was this?" They asked him.

"Around the middle of the tenth century." They looked at him like he was crazy. "You see, the Creeper, as some of you call him… He's my half brother."

-

Within the cellar of the old, abandoned factory she'd been brought to, Trish lied on the ground, seemingly near death now. She could barely feel any pain in her swollen belly. Her best guest was that the Creeper's baby she'd been forced to carry for him had fallen to sleep, sparing her misery as she lied awake. Now nine months along, and probably due any day now, unless the Creeper came back from wherever he went with his bags of corpses around his new home to feed her womb with more of his seed and starting the birthing, she prayed for two pleas: That she either be rescued…or simply put out of her misery, because being pregnant by an ancient demon was practically murder in and of itself.

_Darry, _she thought, as tears fell down her eyes, _I miss you, our parents and friends. I wanna go home._

Carefully turning from her left side to lay on her back, she hoped the baby wouldn't wake and cause pain, and to her surprise, it didn't do anything. Her skin was unkempt and malnourished, her clothes nearly reduced to tattered remains, showing her pregnant belly and swollen legs, leaving her naked at the waist down. The only benefit to being here was that there weren't any ants of other insects around to pick at her meat or the food of the Creeper. How this was so, she didn't even want to ask.

She slowly raised her right hand to feel her stomach, the sensation of her skin being firm and taut brought horror to her, knowing what grew in there. This brought terrible memories of a "B"-rated horror film called "Warlock: Armageddon", how in the beginning scene showed one woman near giving birth to the son of Satan in the old days, and a later scene in the modern days where a woman did give birth to his son…in the form of disgusting sack of meat that looked like a large, misshapen and darkly-colored sperm…that later killed her dog. Trish feared a little of doing the same thing if this creature inside her came to term and she had to have it against her will, and that its father would kill her later on.

-

"So you've lived through the ages by creating fake family line that had each son named after his father, hiding your identity," said Darry to Gabriel as they looked at old maps that showed places that were close to the highway the Creeper dwelled on. "But your real name is Gabriel Michael."

"That's right," he answered. "And to hide the fact that I was immortal, I made the claim that each member of the family just lived a longer life than others, and that Gabriel Michael 35th died 5 years ago in a car crash."

"So…how'd you get this way?" Deth asked him, referring to his immortality.

"When I found out how my brother made a deal with the dark forces and became the Creeper, I made a deal with Christ himself. I would walk the Earth for eternity until he was destroyed by me, unable to move on until I did so. Unlike him, I don't eat people as food. I'm just as human as you two are. Except I don't age, anymore, and I'm cursed with what you might call an alter-ego or even a superhero side I dubbed the Creeper Reaper. You could call me a Grim Reaper of sorts, but I only have my brother on my list. I don't think he'd go here to use as a new home." He told them, pointing to an old mineshaft located near a town further down. "Isolated, yeah, but not from everything."

"Then our best bet would be here," Darry said, pointing to an old oil factory in the middle of a dried up lake seven miles away from the old mineshaft. "What do you think, Gabriel?"

"I think we'd best get to that factory and put him down once and for all and save your sister," Gabriel told him, smirking.

They got into their trucks and drove off, Gabriel following the couple as they led the way.

_It ends here, brother,_ he thought, his hands manifesting white and gold gauntlets as his temper nearly blew its top, his eyes flaring an awesome fiery-white.

-

SLAM!!! The sound of something hitting the ground woke Trish up from a light sleep that she was able to acquire from the fact that the baby inside her didn't act up so violently. She looked up and tried to back away against a wall behind her. Her arms weak from being stiff and her legs like jelly because she was always on the ground.

_Oh, no, _she thought as the Creeper had come back, looking down at her, holding a rusted, old knife.

He looked at her, and then at her belly, deciding that, unlike the last woman he tried to sire a child with, he would just cut her open and remove the baby, after spending some time in the rafters making new weapons from the remains of his victims. Slowly advancing to her, he smelled her fear, but stopped, getting very little from her now. He smelled very little fear and much more anger, hating it…and her at the same time. Still, he advanced toward her, determined to get a live child out of her and not a dead one, and grabbed her by the neck.

"Gaaaagh!" She choked, raising her arms up to get him to let go. _No… No…_

Using his other hand, he raised the knife up and brought it against her stretched flesh, deciding to cut her open between the waist and the groin to remove his child. Until…something caught him…in the back of his mind. A feeling he'd barely felt in most of his earlier years during the days of the Old Testament. And he remembered that feeling now… He was nearby.

"Grrrrr!" He growled, releasing her from his grip and left the cellar.

Trish, not understanding what or why whatever happened had happened, decided to take a chance and try to get away from here, even if it killed her. She got up, arms under her stomach to support the accursed child of the Creeper, and tried to walk over to a staircase that led somewhere in or out of the place. Whatever made him pause on cutting her open, she prayed he stayed occupied long enough to get as far away as possible from him. Her plan was a simple three-step process: Step one was to get away, step two was to get even further away, and the final step was to find help, if any at all.

"Oh! Ungh!" She groaned, feeling the unborn baby starting to wake up from its nap and kick her insides. _Gotta hold on for just a while longer._

-

"Wow," Deth gasped, looking at the massive, abandoned factory as the sun shone over its rusted structures.

"Careful," Gabriel told the two. "He's coming."

Darry saw from at the the top of the building the Creeper, taking flight and holding his battle axe, looking down at them. He never thought he'd be so happy to see the thing that took his sister…just so he could help in killing it once and for all. Its existence brought only grief. Holding up his shotgun, he prepared to take fire.

_It eats lungs so it can breathe, and eyes so it can see,_ he thought aggressively, and pulled the trigger. _Try and see with two holes in your fucking face, motherfucker!_

The Creeper was hit in the left shoulder and shrieked at Darry for nearly taking his arm off, but was furious as the sight of Gabriel staring up at him with no emotion, all save for rage.

"It ends here, brother," he told the Creeper as fires of red and white encircled his body. "You shall not harm another innocent!"

As the fires dissipated, there stood Gabriel, dressed in gold and white armor, and with five sets of angelic wings protruding out of his back! He looked like some sort of cross between a fairy tale knight from the future and an angel of a high ranking. An aura, bluish-white, pulsated around his body.

"Grraaaaaahh!" The Creeper shrieked, taking a dive at him.

Gabriel flew up at him and then…BAM!!! They locked fists and began to hit each other in their faces and torso areas! The Creeper struck him in the neck in an attempt to behead him, but Gabriel broke his right arm off like it was made of paper! Gabriel then performed a spinning kick with his right leg and pierced through his half brother's thick hide of demonic flesh, shredding away bits of his digestive system, and then head-butted him hard in the face!

"Go find your sister!" Gabriel ordered Darry and Deth. "I got this sonuvabitch right where I want him!"

Darry obliged and ran into the building with Deth, passing rusted barrels and ripped frames of steel. The Creeper shrieked and tried to fly back into the factory, but Gabriel grabbed him by his left leg and swung him around, twister-style, hoping the speed would damage what little of his own brains he had left after eating the brains of other for thousands of years. He then slammed him onto the ground, ripping his brother's wings off and punching his ugly face into the dirt. The Creeper grabbed his face and gouged out his eyes!

"Aaaaaaauurgh!!" Gabriel yelled, getting off into the air as blood seeped out his sockets…for a few moments, and then, he shot back at the Creeper, who had leapt toward the factory, bringing him back down to the ground away from it…showing that his eyes had regenerated after a few short seconds. "Unlike you, I don't need to eat others to heal. You disgust me with your presence, brother. Our father was an honorable human, but your mother was a succubus while mine was an angel that still resides up where the light shines pure. You're a terrible oddity of nature. There's no place here for you."

"Grrrrr!" The Creeper strained, regenerating the bone of his broken arm to aid him again. "Grrrrr!"

-

"Trish!" Darry called out for his sister, looking around with Deth. "Trish! Can you hear me?!"

"Trish!" Deth added in, going down a flight of stairs leading into darkness with Darry. "Trish!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the factory, Trish groaned as she pressed against a wall, trying to bear the pain she was in now. The Creeper's baby was kicking like a firestorm inside her. She prayed it wouldn't come out of her at all, not bothering to take in the possible fact that it was also half-human, not just a demonic entity. Regaining some energy, she carried on with the path to getting out of the building and away from the Creeper.

"Trish!" She stopped at the sound of somebody's voice, almost familiar to her ears. "Trish, can you hear me! It's Darius!"

_Darry? Brother? No way can you be here, _she thought as she tried to move forward.

"Trish, we're here to save you!" She heard another voice, a woman, shout out to her. "Please, respond!"

She stopped to think about it all. If it is her brother, she is thankful that he's still alive, but if it was the Creeper, pretending to sound like him and the woman, then she is losing her mind to the demon. But, on the other hand, she missed her brother so much that she was forgetting his face, and took a chance to see if it was him.

"Darry!" She called out to him. "Over here!"

They heard her and rushed over, seeing her down on the ground, in pain and with a large stomach.

"Trish!" Darry gasped, ignoring the pregnancy and ran over to his sister.

Seeing that he was here, alive and well, Trish shed a few happy tears, and noticed the other woman.

"Hey," she greeted them.

Darry, now looking at her belly, searched his pants and pulled out a pendant that Gabriel had given him on the drive to here.

"_After discovering that he might try to father a child begotten from his own accursed flesh, I forged that medallion, begotten from mine," _he had told him. "_If he's put his seed in your sister, she's gotta wear that in order to destroy the fetus. It purges all things relating to the Creeper inside another person and frees the victim, restoring them to their original state prior to what he did to them."_

"Here, Trish, put this pendant on," he told her, handing it to her. "A new friend of ours said it would help you out."

Trusting in her brother's little words, she accepted the medallion and draped it around her neck, feeling nothing at first, but then, a strange-yet-pleasant sensation enveloped her senses. She felt calm, collected, like a sample of Heaven had been given to her for her experience. Her stomach felt good, too, but the child of the Creeper didn't agree so well. It felt something invading its space, and try as it might to reach that white light that represented the outside world of its carrier, something much stronger than itself forbid it completely. The next thing the three knew, a dark liquid had slowly flowed out of Trish's body, onto the floor, and her stomach, which used to be swollen with the child, was thin and healthy again.

"I guess the pendant killed that thing," Deth said, and she and Darry helped up Trish. "Let's get the fuck outta here."

"What do you say to that, sis?" Darry asked his sister.

"Yeah," she quickly agreed. "Let's get the fuck outta here."

They carried her out of the halls, abandoning the dark liquid that used to be the unborn Creeper baby, which then slowly evaporated into the air, leaving no evidence of its dark existence.

-

SLICE!!! The Creeper used his medieval axe and chopped off Gabriel's right leg in midair, only to watch the severed limb turn to dust as a new leg materialized in its place. He was becoming furious at his brother for continuing to remain alive, even considered devouring him, but realized that it wouldn't stop him.

"Aaaaaaauurgh!" He growled, as Gabriel sliced his own arms off and took the axe out of his claws.

"Let's see how you like it!" He told him, and then used a slanted strike that cut him in half from the right shoulder to the left side of his waist!

The Creeper had forgotten, due to the damages to his own head over nine months ago when the Jenner siblings ran him over, that any weapon used by his brother was, in effect for as long as he had then in his hands, a holy weapon of light and dealt much excruciating pain to his body. He didn't even think that his combat skills could stop him…unless he ate something human and organic, quickly. With little energy to spare, he flew back to the factory, but stopped in midair at the sight of the siblings and the other girl coming out, and his forced mate no longer carrying his child in her womb, wearing a pendant around her neck. Turning to face Gabriel again, he snarled at him.

"You will sire no children, brother," he told him, disintegrating his axe into dust. "And you will eat people no more."

Darry, using the Creeper's time being distracted by Gabriel to his advantage, used his shotgun and aimed at the back of his head, pulling the trigger and watching as the monstrous creature had lost the top parts of his head, starting at the forehead and ending just atop the left eye. The Creeper fell from the skies and onto the ground, getting back up, but was then slammed back down by his brother.

"Aaaaaauurgh!!" He snarled, reaching for the siblings and girl, but Gabriel ripped his arms off completely to prevent him from doing so.

"Get back!" Gabriel told the three. "I'm about to end this nightmare!"

Darry and Deth carried Trish away to the Hummer, and watched something more impossible than the existence of the Creeper happening: A large, ring-like vacuum appeared over the brothers and began to suck in the matter around. It was almost heavenly in its appearance, decorated in gold coloring and small statues of angels, and completed with repeated inscriptions that read: "Those that get sucked in with evil in their hearts shall be judged." Their best guess was that it was Gabriel's divine weapon of last resort, and that he was saving it for his brother.

The Creeper tried, with all of his supernatural will, to keep a firm hold on the ground, but the vacuum and his brother's wrath were much stronger than he took for granted, and his grip was broken by his brother pulling him off the ground.

"Rrrrrraaaaaaaaahhh!!" He shrieked, being sucked into the ring, trapped in its vortex of swirling colors, and finally dematerialized into millions of atoms, lost for eternity.

The vacuum's structure sealed up like a gate and disappeared, freeing all the years to come of the Creeper forever.

Gabriel looked over at the three that made it possible for him to find his brother and defeat him, and shed his angelic guise as he exhaled a new breath, smiling.

"Are you all alright?" He asked them.

"We're good," Darry answered. "So…is it…gone?"

"He's gone…forever," he told them. "The Creeper is no more. And if he ever does manage to regenerate from the atoms he dematerialized into, he'll be somewhere else…on the other side of the universe… Possibly on some barren planet that has no life whatsoever to feed him sustenance. He can spend the rest of eternity in the Hell I sent him."

Trish and Darry couldn't believe what they had just heard. Nobody would have to see or hear of the Creeper ever again. The song that represented his presence whenever whistled it had become an empty threat to innocent lives. A demon that ate people, now possibly elsewhere, on some other world, where there was possibly no life to live off whatsoever. All of the darkness and ancient evil yielding to the purifying light of an angel that spent his own life hunting it down.

"Thank you for your assistance in ending him," he told them. "You've made a very, very old man…very, very happy."

-

It was some time afterward before the Jenner siblings and Deth returned to civilization. Trish now sported a pair of undamaged jeans and a blue midriff to replace her shredded clothes that she'd been force to wear for the last nine months, unsure of how to explain to their parents where she'd been…since hardly anyone was going to believe the truth. Luckily, they were for sure that they would understand the truth, thanks to Gabriel accompanying them. Since his brother was gone, he had lost his immortality and became a regular person, although…he still retained his angelic alter-ego, the Creeper Reaper, so that should've done more than compensate for the fact that the Creeper did exist. Once he revealed to the world of the supernatural terror that did once exist on the _East 9_ highway, he would go on to live out the rest of his days in peace, letting other people do what they did as always: Laugh, complain, watch TV, do the deed, etc.

"I never thought I'd be glad to be home," said Trish as she looked at the tall buildings of the city.

"Yeah," agreed Darry to her as he found a parking space to park in. "It's almost weird."

"What's almost weird?" Deth asked, looking over across the street of the neighborhood and seeing Gabriel park in an empty space.

"Now, with the Creeper gone, things seem almost…normal." He explained.

"Things will never be normal," Trish disagreed with him. "Just wait until the nightmares start happening, and then we'll see what's normal."

"Heh-heh," he laughed, getting out of the truck. "That's something I've had for months at a time."

Gabriel got out of his Hummer and ran over to them, waiting to be escorted to the siblings' parents. He would help explain what had happened and how it all ended, and, hopefully, they would accept it all. And if not…well, he would show them, on a harmless scale, how the Creeper had been dealt with.

-

Epilogue

Twenty-three years had past, but looking around a desolate environment, the Creeper found no soul to eat. No fear to smell. Nothing. Looking around the place, not recognizing anything but seeing enough to describe it all in three simple words: Hell on Earth. It all almost resembled Mars or a hot, desert-like world with a sun shining over his head's remains twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. He was burning, drained of bodily fluids, and almost changed from a greenish-brown to a reddish-orange.

"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" He shrieked, dropping to his knees and head.

He'd been defeated…and by his own half brother, nonetheless. Although his own demonic heart wouldn't stop beating for a while, without new organics to feed off, he was as dead as a stiff. Not even a child to carry his legacy, he was alone. Doomed to spend eternity in some new world that had no life at all. Waiting for his final day of his twenty-three day-period, he started to whistle _Jeepers Creepers_ to pass time, while recalling all of his victims from years long gone.

As the world around began to grow fainter in his eyes, an image from the past appeared in front of him: A woman, with the same shade of green as he had and some of the same features as he had, right down to the nose. Clothed in only a rag that covered her inhuman breasts, she was completely naked and showed smaller wings than he did. A female Creeper. No, not a Creeper… His mother, the succubus that Gabriel had mentioned. She looked down at him, enraged, hurt, and, above all, disgusted.

"I never should've carried you to term," he heard her say. "I never should've pushed you out. I expected you to please me and humiliate your father…but instead, you lose to your little brother who was carried by an angel. You're a failure, child. You lived as a failure…and you will die as one, too."

Then she faded away, leaving him to suffer for eternity. He had never felt so miserable in his entire existence before hearing those words. Even if was just in his imagination. His eyes began to fade, and he stopped moving. Maybe never to move again, if ever again.

The Creeper, like Elvis Presley, had officially left the building.

The End.

And I thank the one that inspired me to make this story. Please, review it. Love it? Hate it? It pleases me to know that I did something cool. Ja mata ne, yo!


End file.
